Catalyst
by nantoka
Summary: Tezuka/Fuji- College, after their tennis glory days. Tezuka and Fuji make up a chemistry lab, it goes really well- One more drop. One more, tiny, little drop. A breath on his neck, "Ne, Tezuka, I think that's enough".


Title: Catalyst  
Fandom: Prince of Tennis  
Pairing/Characters: Tezuka/Fuji  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Tezuka/Fuji- College, after their tennis glory days. Tezuka and Fuji make up a chemistry lab, it goes really well- One more drop. One more, tiny, little drop. A breath on his neck, "Ne, Tezuka, I think that's enough," the solution turned a nasty shade of pinkish red. Tezuka sighed in earnest.

Junior High was over the minute their tennis glory days finished. Senior High was a breeze, and once more Fuji found himself thinking 'Saa…what to do?'

During their graduation Tezuka saw the look on Fuji's face, a crying Kikumaru dangling from his arm. Tezuka knew that look spelled trouble.

Tezuka always had a clear vision of his future. He was going to attend University of Tokyo, and he was going to become a great doctor. Fuji saw the determination on Tezuka's eyes from across the room, he smiled at the now sniffling Kikumaru and said, "Eiji what do you think of Toudai?"

Fuji decided he was going to follow.

Tezuka frowned, but he couldn't deny a feeling of satisfaction that welled within his heart.

* * *

Fuji and Tezuka ended up rooming together. Fuji's major was still undecided but he had to take the required general courses, every student, even Tezuka, has to take during their first year. So it came as no surprise, given the large groups of students, that they both shared mathematics and chemistry class. It was the latter that opened up Fuji's mind and allowed him to decide his future, all in one fateful afternoon.

* * *

It just so happened that the one day that Tezuka came down with a cold, Fuji overslept. Amongst the classes they missed was chemistry, a lab. Tezuka had a feeling that this was not coincidental. Nevermind that Fuji was smiling like a Cheshire cat.

Professor Ueno, who was a very reasonable man, most of the time, was unrelenting when it came to labs. He thought of them with the passion appropriate for a sport. It took all of Fuji's charm and Tezuka's tacit authority to convince him of allowing them to make it up, that very same afternoon.

* * *

One more drop. One more, tiny, little drop. A breath on his neck, "Ne, Tezuka, I think that's enough," the solution turned a nasty shade of pinkish red. Tezuka sighed in earnest.

This was going to be the 10th time they attempted the titration. There was just no way he was going to be able to reach the exact concentration of the solution with Fuji breathing down his neck. He glared at the acid.

"Glaring at it won't make it neutral", a low soft voice said in Tezuka's ear. He heard the chuckle in Fuji's voice and he lost it. "You try."

Fuji smiled.

* * *

One more stroke. One more, tiny little stroke, and Fuji was going to lose his mind. Tezuka's hands where stroking him through the lab coat, and there was little Fuji could do to stop himself from mewling like a satisfied cat.

After so many, 'Oops sorry I did not know you were changing', or 'Oh sorry you were going to bathe', this was the result. There had always been a connection between them, but after months of living together this connection had evolved into the realms of sexual tension.

The titration was forgotten, while Tezuka forcefully turned Fuji to face him kissed him hungrily, thrusting dryly against him, fully clothed.

There was something incredibly exciting about doing this in the lab room, wearing lab coats and goggles, expecting anybody to come in any second. But if Fuji knew Tezuka, he knew that he was not going to like getting a failing grade on this lab.

* * *

"There!" Fuji said with a laugh full of mirth. The solution turned into a nice, pale uniform pink. Tezuka did not say anything and he appeared to be avoiding eye contact.

"By the way, I think I know what I want to major in," Fuji said, this made Tezuka look at him, wary. "I am going to major in Chemistry. With a concentration in Catalysis."


End file.
